looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vacation
The Vacation is an upcoming episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot After the double wedding is over, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Priscilla Pig, Yosemite Sam, Granny, Floyd Minton, Tweety, Sylvester, Hector the Bulldog, Gossamer, Egghead Jr., Witch Lezah, Witch Hazel, Cecil Turtle, Giovanni Jones, Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy, Tina's Sister, Michael Russo, Henery Hawk, Speedy Gonzales, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Marvin the Martian, Hubie and Bertie, Mac and Tosh, Pete Puma, K-9, Taz, Tasmanian She-Devil, Pussyfoot, & Elmer Fudd go on a cruise and discover that Walter, Patrica, Romano, Bugs's Parents, Frank Russo, Daffy's Parents, Daffy's Grandmother, Uncle Duck, & Aunt Duck are on the same one. and Porky Pig-Elmer Fudd and Walter Bunny-Aunt Duck are become Enemies and Yogi and his friends gotta cheer them up. The episode ends Bugs, Lola, Daffy, & Tina are back on their honeymoon and no ones at their friends houses, maybe their at vacation and Lola told them decide to go to the second honeymoon. Special Guest Star *Frank Welker as Jabberjaw Quotes *(The episode starts at the Cruise ship out in the Ocean) *(Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Yosemite Sam, Priscilla Pig, Granny, Tweety, Sylvester, Gossamer, Egghead Jr, Witch Lezah, Cecil Turtle, Giovanni Jones, Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy, Tina's Sister, Michael Russo, Henery Hawk, Speedy Gonzales, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Marvin the Martian, Mac and Tosh, Pete Puma, K-9, Taz, Pussyfoot, & Elmer Fudd walking around on the boat) *Petunia Pig: This is the best thing you ever did. *Porky: I just hope those exterminators know what Bugs, Lola, Daffy and Tina doing at their honeymoon? *Petunia Pig: Ah forget about them let's just have a nice rela... *(Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Yosemite Sam, Granny, Floyd, Tweety, Sylvester, Gossamer, Egghead Jr. Witch Lezah, Cecil Turtle, Giovanni Jones, Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy, Michael, Henery Hawk, Speedy Gonzales, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Marvin the Martian, Mac and Tosh, Pete Puma, K-9, Taz, Pussyfoot, & Elmer Fudd run into Walter, Patrica, Romano, Bugs's Parents, Frank Russo, Daffy's Parents, Daffy's Grandmother, Uncle Duck, & Aunt Duck) *song *Porky: Bugs, Lola, Daffy and Tina's realitives you on a same cruise *Walter: Yes so are you? *Porky: Yep *Huckleberry Hound: Hi everyone I'm Cruise Director Huckleberry Hound here at the S.S. Yogi's Holiday Jolly Day Cruise it has staterooms, casino, bar, games, resturants and jail *Yogi Bear: Hey Huck what's up? *Huckleberry Hound: Great Yogi those people are here *Yogi: Wonderful Quick Draw McGraw tell them go to their staterooms *Quick Draw McGraw: You got it Yogi ---- *(Bugs, Lola, Daffy, & Lola arrives and Bugs opens a door) *Bugs: Hello anyone here where is every one? *Daffy: Maybe there at vacation *Bugs: You think? *Daffy: Yep *Lola: Let's go to the second honeymoon *Tina: Agree (Bugs closes a door) be continued... Trivia *Huckleberry Hound has a scorecard it has Funtivity, Parents and Kids and the games are Wall Climb, Shuffleboard, Paintball, Volleyball, Limb, Golf, Surfing, Cha Cha, Skeet Shooting, Tetherball, Chciken Chase, Karoke, Yoga, Fishing and Badminton. Gallery ImagesCAC78H09.jpg ImagesCAJDZY8H.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes